The specific aims of the proposed research are to develop unequivocal, rapid diagnosis of Herpesvirus simiae (B-virus), as well as to explore potential component(s) for an a efficacious viral subunit vaccine for prevention and control of this relatively unstudied agent. Successful development of these goals will aid in the elimination of this agent as a deadly threat to animal facilities housing susceptible and carrier nonhuman primates, making a safer area for investigator and animal handlers associated with these animals. Both the nucleic acids, as well as protein and glycoprotein components of the virus will be studied. The usefullness of restriction endonuclease finger-printing as a potential method of screening, diagnosis, and epidemiology will be explored. Protein components will be isolated and evaluated to identify those which elicit specific protective immune responses, primarily at the humoral level. To accomplish the basic analysis of B-virus protein components, high resolution sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) - polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE), and SDS-hydroxylapatite (HTP) chromatography will be utilized. Both monospecific and monoclonal antibodies will be prepared to study the function and location(s) of the viral components during the course of infection. Isolation of type-specific components of the virus is a major goal. Functional analyses of protein will be performed utilizing immunoprecipitation, neutralization, and immunofluorescent techniques. The selected components can be utilized then for development of a sensitive, type specific test, e.g., enzyme - and/or radioimmunoassay. The efficacy of the components to elicit a protective antibody reaction will also be studied. Development of a means of straightforward diagnosis and immune control is now both practical and feasible.